Lavender's Beginning
This story explains the first few events that happen in Lavender's story. Characters Heroes Lavender Minor characters Charlotte Bob Susan Villains Professor Kooky Chapter 1-A Normal Day.... Lavender was hanging around her normal home. She had no idea what was going on in terms of herself. Lavender: Where... how.... I dunno... Might check on the rest of the street. She lived in a neighbourhood or whom knew nothing about her. They didn't even know she existed in one of the larger houses on the street. She saw two girls and a boy playing, whom she knew as Charlotte, Susan and Bob. Charlotte: Come on, I had that! Bob: Seriously! Ha ha, you're just really slow. Susan: Okay, seriously, calm down, Bob won, okay, no need for a problem. Bob: You don't need to get involved. Charlotte: Shut up! She can if she wants to. Susan: Thank you. Now be a good sport. Bob: No! Charlotte: Come on, bro, you can say I did well. Bob: How about I say it then. (sarcasm) You were really wonderful. Happy? Charlotte: Again? Susan: That wasn't good enough. Lavender had watched this bickering her whole life. She was used to it. However, she heard something coming... loud. Lavender: What could it be now? Susan then saw a truck was coming. Charlotte: Oh it's them again. Bob: Get back! So a small truck that clearly said "Stray Animal Searchers" had parked on the curve again. Charlotte: Why do they bother? There's no animals not anything in there. Bob: There used to be. But not anymore. Even so, they still popped out. Lavender: Not again. Lavender then turned cat, went invisible and ran. This was a normal day for her, running from stray animal searchers. Guy 1: Okay, now, let's search. She was standing in the middle of the lounge, waiting to run if neccessary. Susan: I'm gonna ask them. Yous continue staying here. She then ran over and asked the boss. Susan: Why are yous searching in there? There's nothing in there. Boss: People have been reporting seeing a cat(shows picture thats kinda scratched, but its of Lavender) around here, and we're determined to search for it. Susan: That cat looks strange. Why do you think there would be one like that? Boss: If its not on the paper, it doesn't exist. And if it is, it does. So we're gonna keep looking. Susan: It could be a fake some prankster gave you or something. Or probably a fake found on the Internet Boss: It exists, kid. Don't bother arguing with me. I've been alive for way longer than you. Now shoo! Susan: Fine, be that way. After the afternoon had struck, they left for a late lunch. Lavender: How many times will they do that? Meanwhile, on the other side of the street... Charlotte: Still, that's a pretty dumb excuse. Susan: I know right? I dunno, but I keep getting the feeling this is gonna lead into something big. Bob: This ain't a movie, sister. Susan: Still. Lavender did not notice this, but a stranger had popped up behind her. ???: She doesn't know what's coming. Ha ha... I almost hate to be here. (flies off) Chapter 2-Another Normal Day... So, the events almost repeated themselves the next day, however, something different happened in the afternoon. A massive battleship flew over. Charlotte: Is this even real? Bob: How is that possible? Lavender: What's this about? A voice then echoed from the battleship. ???: Hello, citizens of this country. I don't know if you can hear me but you'd better do so properly. I have a special program that I can help people with... er... young people that is, and that program, and myself, can be visited where I land... if you find me, I can help you... but only if you're young! And then he landed in a forest not far from the street that Lavender lived in, and the others as well. Bob: What? So they were left wondering what was next. Chapter 3- A Huge Lie Bob: How about I check it out. Charlotte: You can't be serious. Bob: No, lemme check it. So he ran off. He eventually found it. Bob: So, I found it now what? A door opened randomly, as if like a house. ???: Oh, come in, wonderful, everyone's just been so scared. Bob: Fine, but what is this program you mentioned before? ???: Something worse than you've ever imagined. Bob: Huh? ???: No forget it. Get in that tube there. Bob: Why? ???: Do it. Bob then went in, but he got trapped. Bob: What? What are you doing? ???: I'm Kooky. And what I'm doing, is kooly. Back in the street... Charlotte: Where is he, it's been a while. Susan: I don't like this. That night.... the news reported tons of kids missing. Charlotte: Like Bob... The next day... Susan: What happened to him? Charlotte: I don't know. Then a random dog ran in, jumped twice, then ran out. Susan: That is really weird. Chapter 4-The Beginning of the Weirdness The next day, Susan decided she'd go. Charlotte: Please come back. Susan: I'll make sure I will. Then, Lavender decided she'd follow on in secret. Susan then found the battleship in the forest near them. Susan: Hello? Do you know where a small brown haired boy went? Kooky: Ooh? What's that? Susan: Blah! You look weird. Kooky: Oh don't worry, I'm very normal, come on in. Susan: Do you know where he went? Kooky: No, not at all, little one, I have no clue. Sorry, do you want to try my machine? Susan: A little while, not too much. What does it do? Kooky: Get in and see! Susan: You're not gonna bother telling me? Kooky: It's different for every kid, sweetie. Lavender watched on, invisibly, intently. Kooky: Now hop in. Susan: Fine. Then, when she got in, she got trapped. Susan: Hey, what's this for? Kooky: Oh, you're gonna like this! Susan: What is this?! Then she started to feel weird. Kooky: Oh yes, it's working! Lavender then showed herself and broke the glass trapping Susan and she got let out. Kooky: Gah, if I'm seen with her people will think I'm mad! He then made the ship camoflauged to the environment. Lavender dragged Susan out. Susan then woke up, dazed. Susan: Ugh, what happened? Lavender: You okay? Susan: Ugh, what? As her vision regained, she saw Lavender staring at her. Susan: Huh, you're the same cat on the picture! Lavender: Yeah, and they just want me for stupids. Susan: A talking cat, am I hearing things? Lavender: Nope. I saved you earlier. You should be grateful. Susan: Okay, thanks. Lavender: I couldn't save you from a badder fate though. Susan: What? Lavender: (looks behind Susan, as if to notion something) Susan then looked, and saw that Kooky's machine had mutated her to give her a fox tail. Susan: You're joking, right? Lavender: Dunno what's up with that guy, but, he's nuts. Susan: Okay, seriously, I have a TAIL? Lavender: It may be bad, but don't worry. Susan: What am I gonna say to Charlotte? That this thing popped out? Lavender: I dunno. Maybe if we explain together. Susan: Okay. Maybe this explains Bob. Lavender: Yeah. Susan: Let's go back together. Lavender: Sure. They then walked back together. Chapter 5-The Explaining and Finishing When they got back... Charlotte: What the... is this a joke?! Susan: No, well, you know that weird guy that said kinda weird things, yeah, he did this. Lavender: I helped her before anything else could happen though, be grateful. Charlotte: Oh, a talking cat? Lavender: This is gonna go on all day? Charlotte: What should we do? Susan: Warn others don't find that man that said weird things, like, you'll get a superpower, cause he's bad. Charlotte: Wait, maybe, this could explain Bob! Where is he? Lavender: We'll find him, don't worry. Charlotte: I'll see if I can tell everyone at school. After explaining to everyone had been done, Kooky had finished his invention. Kooky: Oh how ridiculous smarty pants they are, I want to be the only smart creature in the universe, ruin their minds of intelligence for animal forms is genius! Then he rose up, and didn't say anything. Before he took off, Lavender got on the thing. Chapter 6-The Problem... That Got Fixed and The End Kooky then sent out a wave. Kooky: HA HA HA, now I'll be the only smart creature on this planet! Wonderful! Meanwhile, Lavender was fixing a few things. Kooky realised it wasn't working, and looked in his control room to see all the settings were different. Lavender: (invisible) Kuh hee hee hee. Then the wave just disintergrated. No one was affected. Waves went out that healed all the problems with everyone. Kooky: No! No! Oh I must go! He then flew out while Lavender found a teleport and used it. Back at home... Bob: Sorry, Charlotte, what happened was just weird. Charlotte: No big deal. Lavender: Ok, so... you're- Charlotte: Don't worry, thanks for bringing my bro back. Susan: You can play with us whenever, it's no big deal. Hey, we're fine with it. So then Lavender continued to live her life. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions